Wireless communication devices encounter situations where reception is good and also situations where reception is poor. In certain circumstances, diversity reception could improve reception. In other circumstances, diversity reception would not improve reception and instead would only lead to increased power drain due to the operation of more than one receiver. Thus, there is an opportunity to use diversity receivers to improve reception at a wireless communication device yet reduce the times of increased power drain caused by operating multiple receivers for diversity. The various aspects, features and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Drawings and accompanying Detailed Description.